


Madam President and her First Lady

by WheresMyNaya



Series: HellaPrompts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, FirstLady!Santana, HellaPrompts, President!Brittany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya
Summary: Snippets of President Brittany and First Lady Santana living it up in the White House based on prompt fills.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: HellaPrompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Abuse of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: President Pierce and her first lady. Preferably Santana is pregnant, she is abusing her power and making unreasonable demand. All the servicemen and bodyguards have no idea how to handle the first lady.

Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez totally has it made; she's married to the most beautiful woman in the entire world who happens to also be carrying her baby, she lives in an awesomely huge house atop a hill and has endless people waiting on her hand and foot, and she gets to wear a super cool American flag pin on everything she wears.

Oh, and she's also the President of the United States of America so that's cool too. Sometimes it's really stressful though; it's hard work running an entire country and she always manages to piss someone off whether it be the opposing party or a maid or even her wife. That doesn't mean she hasn't done some good during her first two, after all she did get re-elected for as second term. Pleasing everyone isn't an option anymore and it took her some time to realize that, so she tries to give everyone what they need instead even if they don't know it's what they need just yet. She works hard at surpassing everyone's expectations of her; being that she's the first female President the country has ever had those expectations were set very low.

She's sitting at her big desk in the oval office glancing at some paperwork as she chats with a couple people about an upcoming press conference when two bodyguards enter. They're shoulders are broad and their bodies stiff as they approach her.

"Madam President?" One says, voice low and serious. Brittany looks up from her papers and raises a brow, "We have a situation."

She doesn't know how many times she's told everyone to stop saying that certain line because there are so many kinds of situations that they could be talking about and she doesn't need to have a heart attack over something small like some little kid slipping through the fence or a dog pooping on their lawn. She gets up anyway, politely excusing herself from her company before following the men out of the room and down the corridor.

As the draw closer to their destination, Brittany begins to hear the faint sounds of someone crying. Actually, crying would be putting it lightly. Whoever it is most definitely is sobbing like their whole world just fell apart. Brittany's heart lurches, she hates that sound.

"This way, Madam President." The guard says and points to the door to the nursery. She looks to them skeptically, they almost always enter a room before her even in her own home so to see them sort of cowering away from it confuses her. Brittany nods anyway and flattens the wrinkles from her pencil skirt before pushing the door open, the sound of sobbing multiplying by ten as soon as it's cracked.

As she widens the door, she first thing she sees are two bodyguards kneeling on the floor behind the play stage with puppets in their hands. When they look up at her, they cower too and quickly pull off the puppets and hide them behind their backs. From them, Brittany looks across the room to see another two bodyguards flanking her wife's sides, both wearing a mix of too small aprons and sun hats with little flowers on them. Between the stage and where Santana sits with the guards is the tea table set up with all the little cups and tea pots and plates that their little girl will surely love when she gets here. She looks back to Santana when another sob racks her body, the brunette's face buried in the neck of a fluffy teddy bear she's hugging to her chest.

"What's going on?" Brittany whispers to the men still kneeling behind the stage, hiding.

"She said the baby wanted a puppet show.." One answered while the other nodded furiously, "We don't know any good stories besides Little Red Riding Hood so-"

"Oh." Brittany sighs knowingly and smiles apologetically to them, "You can go." They quickly scamper out of the room as she walks over to her wife, the guards beside her looking uncomfortable and scared. This isn't the first time Santana's monopolized the guards' time for _baby needs_ ; she's heard of Santana having them rearrange the nursery multiple times because it feels _off_ and taking her out for Krispy Kreme donuts because the white house chef's doesn't taste the same.

She nods for them to leave and they do quickly, too quickly to even take off their borrowed hats and aprons. She sits next to Santana, who is still crying into the neck of the teddy bear, and wraps her arm around her while the other palms her round belly, "Honey..what did I say about the puppets?"

Santana instantly tosses the bear aside and hugs Brittany, now sobbing against her neck and staining her blazer with tears, "Th-that wolf is such a fucking jerk! Wh-what did that little girl's gr-grandma ever do t-t-to him?"

Brittany inhales the smell of Santana's shampoo as she kisses the top of the brunette's head then brushes her cheek against her hair, "It's okay, sweetheart, it's just a story."

"Well I hate it!" Santana grumbles, her tears slowing the longer Brittany holds her, "I don't think the baby liked it either."

"No?"Brittany frowns and pulls away far enough so she can slouch over Santana's belly, "Did you not like that story, baby girl?" Brittany presses her ear against Santana's stomach while her hand smooths along the underside of her wife's belly. Santana threads her fingers through wavy blonde hair, twirling strands around her fingers and smiling softly at one of her favorite sights. Brittany whispers to words Santana can't hear and before she knows it, Brittany's sitting up again, "I offered to make the telling of that story illegal in all fifty states but she says other kids might like it and she doesn't want to take it away from someone who likes it so I won't do that."

Santana smiles lovingly at her wife, always so sweet and thoughtful with her but confident and professional in the eyes of the public, "Maybe you can tell her one of your stories instead? She loves those. Wait, do you have time or did you have to be somewhere? Is today that important press conference?"

Brittany watches as Santana's mood shifts to worried and embarrassed and she lets her go for a couple minutes ranting about not wanting to interfere Brittany's duties as President until she finally puts a stop to it all with a kiss, "It's fine, I have duties as a wife too. Besides, what's the point of having a VP if I'm always doing everything?" She winks and kisses Santana one more time before wrapping her arm around her shoulders again, "So which story should we go with today? The one about the princess and lady knight in shining armor or the one about the two cheerleaders that fell in love?"

Santana blushes and smiles coyly as she smooths her hands over her belly and sinks against Brittany's side, "I don't think it matters, B, she loves them both."


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Valentines Day at the White House with President and First Lady Pierce-Lopez.

It's February 14th yet again at the White House and President Pierce- Lopez wastes no expenses on showering her First Lady with gifts. She had an early start this morning so Santana's only personally received a soft kiss to her cheek and a whispered _Happy Valentine's, honey_ before her wife slipped out of bed and she fell deeper into her slumber. But when Santana wakes, she finds a table full of gifts from Brittany and swoons a little because even if she's the President of the United States and money isn't really a problem for them, Brittany still buys Santana all the little inexpensive treats that she knows her wife loves like tiny teddy bears hold heart shaped boxes of candy and the X's and O's shaped donuts from Krispy Kreme because everyone knows you can't come between a pregnant lady and her donuts.

By ten Brittany finally finds a little time between business calls and paperwork to make a visit to Santana.

She's dressed in different hues of red and pink to celebrate the holiday and wears her super cool American flag pin on the lapel of her blazer proudly. The click of her high heels echo as she walks the wide hallway towards the music room where she's bound to find Santana sitting at the piano she bought her last Valentine's Day. As she nears the doors, her theory strikes true when she sees her beautiful wife playing away.

"Well hello, madam President." Santana smirks, fingers still churning out a soothing melody.

Brittany blushes at the title; she's used to hearing it from everyone else but it just does things to her when Santana says it. She shuffles closer, resting over the piano, "Hi."

"I got your flowers and the necklace and all the goodies." Santana says with a small grin, "I love it and I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany replies sweetly as she draws hearts along the piano with her fingertip then leans over to kiss her wife's lips softly, "I got your flowers too, they're sitting on my desk so it was in the shot when I had to film that speech earlier. I sort of spent ten minutes telling the entire country how sweet you are for getting them for me. I probably could've talked longer about you but they kept saying that was off topic."

"Of course you did," Santana chuckled as she finally stopped playing and scooted closer to Brittany, her hand palming her round belly as she winced, "I think baby's trying to tell you something."

Brittany seeing Santana's expression when their baby girl moves is always a bittersweet feeling because she hates seeing her wife feel any kind of discomfort but at the same time she loves that there's actual life in that beautiful belly, it's so surreal and wonderful. The blonde sits close to Santana on the piano bench and runs her hand over the curve of Santana's stomach, instantly feeling little nudges against her palm. "Happy Valentine's too you too, little one." Brittany coos in a small voice that Santana finds soothing before looking up at Santana, " I think she feels left out because I haven't given her a present."

"Don't go spoiling our daughter already, she's still got another week in there." Santana teases but loves the thought of her wife spoiling the both of them.

"I know, I know but this didn't cost anything. I'm just borrowing it.." Brittany smirks and begins rolling up the hem of Santana's sweater to reveal her tan belly. Santana quirks her brow in confusion until she sees Brittany pluck a marker from the inside pocket of her blazer. Brittany uncaps it and begins to draw on Santana's skin, "It's nontoxic, I triple checked."

Santana just smiles softly as the President of the United States draws hearts all over her stomach with the words _Happy Valentine's Sug_ written across the center.

"You know you're gonna have to help me wash that off later, I can't see pass my boobs."

"Deal." Brittany smirks, capping the maker and admiring her work, "Two gifts for the price of one!"


	3. Baby Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santana's water breaking in the middle of a State dinner.

President Pierce-Lopez glances over at her wife as she fastens the buttons of her cream colored blouse, counting the number of times she tries to cover up a wince. By number three, Brittany's lips are pursed and she folds her arms across her chest as she turns to look at Santana still applying her makeup in the mirror. She knows Brittany's staring at her judging by the small smile Santana makes as she puts on her mascara, but she stays focused on her task until she grunts and Brittany's quickly at her side palming her belly.

"Are you okay, honey?" She says soft as she runs her hand over Santana's stomach, soothing her wife with a kiss to her cheek.

"Mhmm, she's just very excited today I think. Probably can't wait to be out of her squishy waterbed," Santana nods, overlapping Brittany's hand with hers, "She could be here any day now."

"I would be very excited too," Brittany grins, "Actually, I am very excited. I can't wait to meet her."

"Me t-ooh!" Santana's smile quickly falls with another sharp jab at her side.

Brittany instantly sinks to her knees pressing kisses to Santana's belly, "Please be gentle in there, baby girl."

"I'm okay, Britt." Santana assures her, combing her fingers through Brittany's long blonde hair. She doesn't believe her but nods and stands again.

"You don't have to come with me if you rather rest, San." Brittany frowns at her wife's discomfort and holds her close; she hates when there's nothing she can do to make the pain stop. She kisses her cheek again hoping that might help anyway.

Santana pouts at Brittany's offer, "But wouldn't people think it's strange to see you without me?"

"We are pretty inseparable, huh?"Brittany teases as she wiggles into her navy blue blazer, getting Santana to smile again, "You're so close to being due though, I'm sure everyone would understand if you want to rest instead. I know these State Dinners are pretty exhausting."

"Yeah, but I'm already dressed accordingly.." She waves her hand down at her body in a beautiful, flowing silk dress that pools at her feet, the color almost identical to Brittany's blouse.

"You and I both know I can fix that in less than a minute."

Santana giggles at the way Brittany wiggles her brows suggestively at her, teasing her fingertips up Santana's sides, before she plucks up Brittany's American flag pin and begins to fasten it to the lapel of her blazer, "You know I love it when the French come, our chefs really know how to show off and I don't mind getting my eats on."

Brittany's lips twitch at a smirk, "I know that too."

Santana only rolls her eyes playfully before reaching up to play with Brittany's skinny bowtie, "How about I go and if I start to feel tired I'll have someone escort me back here?"

Brittany ponders the idea as she watches Santana's nimble fingers work, "Okay, but as soon as you don't feel well you have to tell me."

"I will." Santana nods, straightening the pin before tugging Brittany in for a kiss, "Promise."

Brittany's still a little hesitant, but she knows Santana knows her limits and won't push herself.

Though they've met France's Head of State loads of times over the years, President Pierce-Lopez and her First Lady must go through the same tradition of greeting him and his wife at the North Portico entrance of the White House then smile brightly as the cameras flash at hands are being shaken and greetings exchanged.

Though it's tradition for the First Ladies to stand next to each other while the Heads of State do the same, Brittany keeps her arm around Santana's waist and holds her close hoping to shelter her from the bitter February chill as they pose. No one seems to mind, being that President Piece-Lopez is the first female president traditions are always altering. In fact, the French Head of State smiles at them and matches Brittany's gesture. Cameras flash a few more times before they're escorted out of the cold and to the Yellow Oval Room where an informal reception is gathered.

Santana watches lovingly as Brittany charms the French Head of State, introducing him to her cabinet, endless diplomats, ambassadors, and other congress members. She herself chats up the other wives who sip on expensive champagne and gush over her pregnant belly easily with a charm that could match Brittany's any day. She's telling the group about a trick she learned for morning sickness when a colorful drink fixed with fresh strawberries, kiwi, and blueberries is presented to her atop a tray.

"What's this?" She asks the wait staff as she gently picks up the cold glass.

"Madam President thought you might be thirsty." He answers with a bow of his head and Santana glances over her shoulder to see her wife wink at her before she's drawn back to conversation. Santana swoons at the fact Brittany can still make her knees weak with the littlest of gestures before thanking the waiter and sips the drink slowly.

Awhile later, Brittany rejoins her side along with the French Head of State and his First Lady as they are escorted to the Grand Staircase and take the entrance hall where they are met with the US Marine Band playing their traditional songs. Brittany keeps her hand resting in the crook of Santana's arm as they head to the State Dining Room, nodding her appreciation to the musicians and other officials they pass.

"You doing okay, sweetheart?" Brittany asks softly when they get to a quieter part of the song.

"Mhmm, that mocktail really hit the spot." Santana answered, patting the hand that's tucked at the crook of her arm, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replies with a grin, "Got to make sure my babies keep hydrated, you know."

"I know," Santana chuckles as they enter the State Dining Room. Chandeliers gleam, crystals twinkling, as they slowly weave through the crowd to their table at the front of the room, stopping for more introductions and greetings as they go.

Once they get to their table, Brittany pulls out Santana's chair for her, ushering her to sit before going to sit down herself while her Vice President Michael Chang and his wife Tina sit next to Santana and the French Head of State follows and sits next to her. The room is filled with the buzz of chatter mixing with the music and although she's done it a ton of times now, Brittany's knee begins to bounce with little nerves because it's almost time for another tradition: a speech that pays tribute to the United States of America's diplomatic relations with France. It's funny because she has note cards to read off of so it's not like she has to speak off the top of her head, which is something she's actually pretty good at, but the idea of speaking in front of so many people is a little scary no matter how many times she's done it.

"You'll do great, B." Santana says comfortingly, reaching over to squeeze at Brittany's thigh, "You always do so great." She smiles softly at Brittany and it's all the support she needs to wrestle her nerves and stand to begin speaking. With how many times she has rehearsed the note cards, she practically has the speech memorized and barely glances down at them as she addresses everyone and thanks the French Head of State for joining them this evening. Santana smiles up at her proudly; her wife makes such an awesome president.

Brittany's just about to go into the United States' history with the French when she hears the unmistakable sound of water splashing. At first, she just assumes one of the wait staff must've accidentally spilled something but then it's followed by a shallow gasp and her eyes instantly dart to her right.

Santana's beautiful brown eyes are round with surprise as she stares up at Brittany before she slowly looks to her lap, but everyone else's eyes remain fixed on Brittany. Though her eyes say that she's surprised, Santana's demeanor stays calm and cool and it's nothing you'd expect from someone whose water just broke. Brittany's lips stay parted at mid word as she looks from Santana to see Michael nod for a waiter to help with the mess while Tina fidgets to make sure Santana's okay, hear heart racing with the sudden realization that it's time.

The silence is broken by her audience beginning to whisper in confusion as Brittany stands motionless before them; with their table so far away, no one knows of what just happened besides the people closest to them.

"Brittany.." Santana whimpers, her face scrunching in pain.

"I-I uhm.." Brittany stammers then looks to Santana's resolve begin to shatter as the shock settles in. She sees the sudden change in her wife's behavior and suddenly the importance of the speech is tossed aside as Michael gestures for the wait staff to help the First Lady. Tanned fingers cling to Brittany's desperately and it's all she needs to be jolted back to reality. She looks to her audience and over to the French Head of State then smiles politely, "It seems that I must cut my speech short as it looks like our sweet baby girl is finally ready to meet her mothers. I apologize for having to leave so suddenly but I do hope you enjoy the food and yourselves as well. Thank you all for coming." She bows and she's thankful when the crowd claps for her and Santana while the French Head of State wishes them luck as they hurry to leave.


	4. We're Preggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The day they found out Santana was pregnant.

It was in Brittany's second year of being the President of the United States that she and Santana began talking about babies. They had had many conversations over the six years that they had been married, but nothing was ever set in stone. The two agreed that they wanted to expand their family of two, but with Brittany's quickly rising popularity in politics, Santana was worried that they'd never have the time. There was constant traveling and late nights and early mornings; how could they fit raising a child into all of that? She didn't want to raise their baby alone and neither did Brittany who wanted to be a part of every single thing that dealt with their baby. Santana didn't want to pressure her wife into choosing between a family and her career because Brittany truly loved her work and Santana truly loved Brittany. If she didn't speak up, Brittany would throw away her entire career just to get a chance to create the family her and Santana had always wanted and Santana couldn't have that.

So when Brittany decided to run for President, they decided to hold off on their family. The plan was that they'd create a healthy, stable life for themselves and once they felt that everything was balanced they'd try for a child. They stayed focus and continued to love each other fiercely throughout Brittany's campaign. The saying goes that behind every powerful man is a powerful woman, so winning the election was a walk in the park considering Brittany was the first female President who was openly bisexual and also married to a woman. The other candidates never stood a chance up against a real power couple.

The first year of Brittany's presidency was hard, everyone's first year is hard, but after awhile she got used to the heavy weight of responsibility and things began to balance out. By Brittany's second year, she reopened the discussion about starting a family with Santana. The First Lady was hesitant at first; she knew Brittany's schedule didn't mesh well with raising a child and they were drawing on election season. However, Brittany was certain about the time being right and that she'd always make time for their baby because she did a great job making time for her wife already. She told Santana that she really wanted this and she didn't want to wait anymore, she didn't want to _make_ them wait anymore because of her job. She told Santana that she could easily get re-elected and knock up her wife at the same time, piece of cake.

"Well not at the _same exact_ time," Brittany said, rethinking her words as she fanned her fingers over her wife's toned stomach, "If I'm going to be putting a bun in this oven I'll have to do that in private."

Santana just smiled with all the love she felt for this woman swelling her heart and leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss.

With so many methods and procedures and statistics to take into account, the two had a hard time agreeing on one. Brittany was swept up in making sure which ever they'd decide on didn't mess with Santana's health while Santana worried about success rates. There were endless nights of research and Brittany scouring for the best of the best doctors and nurses to help, but soon enough they settled on one and treatments began.

True to her word, Brittany made sure everything was kept private. There was already enough stress in both of their lives; they didn't need the press getting their hands on the news to make it worse. During that time Brittany felt like Supergirl; attending most conference meetings and making appearances at other political events while helping Santana through the initial side effects of starting the treatments which as of late happened to be nausea.

"You're supposed to be in the limo on your way to-" Santana hunched over the toilet again and heaved. Brittany just pouted and dragged her fingers through Santana's long hair, gathering it in a loose bun so it wouldn't be in the way.

"Mike can go, you need me here." Brittany said softly, rubbing Santana's back as she settled again. She propped her head up on her hand and closed her eyes, looking exhausted and so sick. Brittany hated that look and hated that there wasn't anything she could do about it even more, so she just grabbed some toilet paper and dapped at Santana's sweaty brow, "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up. You'll feel so much better."

Santana just let Brittany pull her up, her body too heavy feeling to move on her own. Briefly, Brittany wondered if it was worth it, if watching Santana be so sick like that was worth having a child but she couldn't think like that. Thankfully, the nausea never lasted too long and by the afternoon Santana was feeling good as new, she even tagged along with Brittany to meet Mike at the CHKD function she was supposed to be at earlier. The couple spent the day hanging out with the patients and seeing all their little smiling faces only reassured Brittany that everything she and Santana would have to go through would be so worth it.

The first treatment was unsuccessful, but Santana was not deterred. They both knew about the success rates and were ready for the news. Brittany still worried that Santana would need a little time before trying again, but she was ready within a couple weeks.

"I'm gonna give you a baby, Britt." Santana told Brittany sternly, "One fail won't stop me."

" _Us_." She corrected her, "You're gonna give us a baby, but there's no rush."

"I know there's not." Santana replied, "But I feel it'll work this time."

"Well you know what they say," Brittany began to smirk, "First is the worst. Second is the best."

"Then second definitely has to work because we both know what third means.." Santana teased, her mood lightened by Brittany's lightheartedness.

"Hey, you know we'd still love'em just the same," Brittany winked, lining up to kiss her wife, "Hairy chest and all."

It had been two weeks after Santana's second treatment when Santana did something she had never done before; sent for Brittany. Sure, on the rare occasion Brittany goes somewhere without telling her wife Santana will have security tell her where she has gone but she has never made someone physically go get her wife and bring her back.

So when the head of security leaned over to tell her that Santana needed her to be home asap, she was telling the members of the cabinet her apologies and jetting out the door. Long legs kept up with the brisk walk of the guards that flanked her that she'd often have to slow her pace considering she had no idea where she was being led. All she knew was that Santana needed her right now, enough to interrupt a meeting which she's told her was fine but Santana had never done it, not until now. That alone made her edgy.

The guards led her to a door she wasn't familiar with; a normal thing when you live in a house with over 400 doors, and looked at it hesitantly before looking back at her men.

"The First Lady is behind that door, she requested that we do not enter. Only you." The leader spoke toneless and stiff.

"Okay, thank you." Brittany nodded and turned to the door, pausing a moment before twisting the handle. She poked her head in first, not entirely sure why her heart was beating so hard, but as she took in the sight of soft green walls and the tiny furniture, she realized there was nothing to be afraid of. She walked in fully, shutting the door behind her as she looked around noticing the oak crib and rocking chair to match, the white dresser and sheer white curtains, "Santana?"

"Hey baby." She smiled, emerging from a door off the side of the room, and quickly closed the distance between them. All the natural light filtering in through the window made Santana even more beautiful than she always was; she seemed to glow with the aid of all the neutral colors in the room, "Sorry I called you away, you weren't too busy were you?"

"Of course not. I'm never too busy for you." Brittany smiled, cupping Santana's cheek and tilting her chin up for a kiss before looking back at the room, "Did you do all this?"

"I might've given a few orders," Santana smiled coyly, "I didn't want to decorate it fully without you, but I know we both like the idea of neutral colors so I had Kurt come in and paint since he's the only one that knows about us wanting a family and I can't be anywhere near the fumes."

"Oh San, it's beautiful." Brittany sighed, eyes roaming before landing on her wife, "I can't wait to decorate with you. I've got so many idea already! We can do a Lion King theme because boys and girls love it and we've already got the whole nature thing working for us. We can get them a little Simba and Nala so they can cuddle and-"

"Woah wait.." Santana laughed, stilling Brittany's excitement, "I haven't shown you the best part."

"There's more?!" Brittany gasped but Santana just continued to pull Brittany towards the room she exited earlier which happened to be a bathroom. Brittany was confused at first, it looked like a regular old bathroom, "Can you point me in the right direction of the best part, babe, because I'm not really.."

"Yeah, it's right here." Santana smirked and held out a pregnancy test.

When blue eyes landed on a pink plus sign, the whole world stopped.

"You're-" Brittany stammered, "There's-"

"I'm pregnant!" Santana cheered and practically jumped into Brittany's arms.

Brittany wavered slightly at the catch but held her tight, "Oh my God, you're pregnant!" At first it wasn't sticking, but the more times Brittany repeated it, the more the thought began to settle. Pressed against her stomach was Santana's and in Santana's was a baby, their baby. A baby they've always wanted, always talked about but never had the time, but now they do and now they're having one. Teary eyed, Brittany sank to her knees and pushed up Santana's blouse.

"What are you doing, B?" Santana smiled but she already knew the answer.

There wasn't a sign of them yet, it was way too early for visual signs, but that didn't stop Brittany from pressing her hands against Santana's stomach and kissing all over her skin. Her lips were soft and so were the kisses she left, Santana just held the back of Brittany's head and watched the scene play out, growing teary too.

"We can't wait to meet you, little one." Brittany mumbled against Santana's stomach, "We've been waiting so long, but we're so excited and we already love you a lot. Don't we, San?"

"Of course, Britt." Santana replied and overlapped Brittany's hand with her free one as she looked to her stomach, "Your moms love you so, so much."


	5. How They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How did Brittana meet in the President Pierce-Lopez verse?

Ending up in the emergency room wasn't exactly how Brittany planned to spend her Friday night, but when you're dragged out to celebrate winning this debate thing you've been stressing over for months with a few drinks with your best friend, who turns into such an argumentative feminist after about two Long Island iced teas, there really isn't any other way to end the night.

"I'm so sorry, Britt." Quinn said for about the millionth time which is quite impressive considering the bar they were at was only a fifteen minute ride to the hospital, "I thought I had him..I didn't think you were standing that close."

Brittany tried to keep from getting frustrated with the girl who was still pretty drunk no matter how sober she claimed to be when they arrived and insisted filling out Brittany's paperwork for her. She knew Quinn meant well, she just gets really passionate about what she believes in and Brittany, of all people, understands that.

"He was the biggest guy in the room." Kurt commented, still dressed in his matching pajama outfit after Brittany called him to come pick them up at the bar because of another Quinn-related incident. Quinn just furrowed her brows and pursed her lips at him causing Kurt to match her glare, "Don't look at me like that, you know you're tiny. I don't know why you always go for the big ones."

"An idiot is an idiot." Quinn scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'll put them in their place no matter their size, I don't discriminate."

Brittany nodded approvingly from beside Quinn while keeping the blood stained napkins against her nose. Kurt, sitting across from the two, only dropped his jaw in astonishment, "You're _agreeing_ with her? Do you not see yourself right now, Brittany? Your nose could possibly be broken!"

"Doubt it, Quinn doesn't have _that_ good of a swing." Brittany mumbled then tilted her head to Quinn, "No offense."

Quinn just shrugged while Kurt slouched back in the hospital grade arm chair and brought his hand to his forehead and sighed, "What am I going to do with you two?"

They sat silently like that: Brittany holding in her pain, Quinn slumped half asleep and drooling against Brittany's shoulder, and Kurt scrolling away at his phone until a woman wearing purple scrubs called out Brittany's name.

No matter how much she protested, Kurt and a groggy Quinn followed along after Brittany as the nurse directed her through the doors; the nurse didn't seem to mind which was best since Quinn probably had a little fight left in her. The three were led to room 220 where the nurse ran through a few procedures before leaving them with a, "Dr. Lopez will be here shortly."

Brittany sat atop the hospital bed with her long legs swinging beneath her while Kurt let Quinn have the single chair in the room and stood off to the side of Brittany, "Is it still bleeding?"

"I don't know, is it?" Brittany shrugged and pulled the wad of napkins away from her face, displaying different shades of red running down her nose to her chin. Kurt nearly threw up at the sight and made her cover up quickly.

No sooner later the door was inched open again and in came the woman that would change the rest of Brittany's life forever.

Upon seeing the full room, the brunette smiled brightly and ducked her head cutely before closing the door behind her looking as if she was trying to shrink herself down to fit in the tight space, "Hello, I'm Santana Lopez."

Brittany was instantly taken aback by the Latina who looked maybe a year or two older than she dressed in white scrub pants and a white lab coat with the sleeves rolled to her elbows with the name _Santana Lopez, M.D._ above the pocket. She could always appreciate a woman in uniform, but this felt totally different. Nothing about her outfit was stereotypically sexy; she wore clunky slip resistant shoes and loose scrub pants, even the shirt she wore beneath her lab coat kept most of her skin covered so it wasn't like she was being blinded by cleavage. Brittany was drawn to Dr. Lopez purely by the greatness of her smile and alluring glimmer of her eyes.

Maybe it was due to the blood loss, but as the woman approached, dark brown eyes surveying her injury, Brittany felt the room slowly spin. It was like everything was moving in slow motion and the Beatles' _Something_ filled her head and strew a dopy grin across her face. Thankfully the napkins covered most of that up.

"And what happened to you…" Dr. Lopez asked, looking down at her chart then back up into striking blue eyes, "Miss Pierce."

"Brittany." The blonde corrected, shocked by her ability to actually form words, "Well..I-"

"I punched her in the face on accident. I'm so sorry!" Quinn sobbed, startling everyone in the room from her outburst; they swore she was asleep!

"Oh dear God.." Kurt muttered and held Quinn against his side, running a comforting hand down her hair while she continued to cry.

"How did that happen?" Dr. Lopez asked looking like she was fighting back a grin at the blonde's hysterics, directing the question to Brittany this time.

"Well, she was having a _heated_ discussion with a man at the bar we were at and-" Brittany's breath hitched as the brunette coaxed Brittany's hand down from her face, not wincing once at the sight of her bloody nose. She tossed the mess away and began to carefully clean the dried blood away. Not knowing what to do with Dr. Lopez suddenly so close to her nose and lips, she began to panic a little.

"The fucking asshole was hitting on this poor girl who was clearly not interested in him." Quinn piped in, sounding more sober than ever, "And the bouncer was right there not doing a single fucking thing, so I went over there." Dr. Lopez bit back a smirk as she looked into Brittany's eyes, silently asking if the girl really did confront the guy. Brittany blinked and Dr. Lopez smiled again. "I told the guy that he needed to back off and then he called me a cunt."

"Quinn.." Kurt sighed, wishing the girl would find her filter. Brittany watched Dr. Lopez's brows rise but continued to work on cleaning her up, gentle fingers moving with ease and precision.

"What? That's what he said!" Quinn scoffed, "I was just repeating it. Anyway-"

"Your nose is broken." Dr. Lopez commented softly, but Kurt and Quinn still heard her anyway.

"Look what you did, you broke her nose!" Kurt huffed, "No more alcohol for you so you can think about what you've done."

"Well, I guess you _do_ have a mean swing." Brittany smirked, trying to ease the tension.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry Britt!" Quinn pouted, "I quit drinking forever."

"You say that every week." Brittany chuckled then looked to a fuming Kurt, "Be nice, Kurt, it was an accident."

"I can put it back in place if you want?" Dr. Lopez asked, "Broken noses happen to be my specialty."

"Fixing them or giving them?" Quinn asked sadly, getting a nudge from Kurt, "I'm capable of breaking someone's nose..oh my God!"

"Both." She winked causing Brittany to swoon before turning back to the Brittany, "How about it?"

"Go ahead." Brittany nodded, gritting her teeth for the inevitable surge of pain.

Dr. Lopez saw her tense and softly patted the girl's thigh, "Relax, I won't hurt you." Then she looked over to Quinn, "Still don't see how you ended up accidentally punching her?" Brittany saw it right away as Dr. Lopez looking for something to distract her and was instantly grateful.

"Well, somehow he came to the conclusion that I must be a lesbian because looking out for the wellbeing of another female _automatically_ makes me gay so we began to argue about that." Quinn continued while Dr. Lopez prepped to realign Brittany's nose, "I'm not even gay but I have a lot of feelings about homophobic jackasses like him thinking that a strong, independent woman like myself could only be a man-hating lesbian. Everything he said was completely wrong and I couldn't handle it. That's when Brittany came to break up the fight because she said he was looking like he was going to pick me up and throw me."

"I don't like violence." Brittany mumbled, attempting to relax. Dr. Lopez smiled and nodded.

"Then he called Brittany a dyke for no reason and I really, really hate that word. But before I could even say anything, Brittany's already talking him as calmly as possible which is so weird."

"Getting angry with someone who is already confrontation is a lost battle." Brittany whimpered after Santana carefully repositioned her nose into place. She kept her cool fingers on the sides of Brittany's face, thumbs caressing flushed cheeks as Brittany stared back. Dr. Lopez was impressed by the blonde's toughness, barely even flinching at the realignment and even feeding into the conversation like it was nothing. "I just told him that name calling is bullying and I won't accept it."

"Then he laughed at Brittany and I just swung." Quinn frowned, "I didn't know Brittany was still in between us.."

"That's okay, Q." Brittany told her while Dr. Lopez bandaged her up, "I don't mind getting accidentally punched in the face when you were just trying to stand up for what you believe in. I'm sure the girl was very thankful for what you said and I bet that guy will think twice next time he tries to hit on a girl who isn't interested. In fact, I'm glad we caused such a scene because people need to be aware of the jerks like him who have no idea how to treat women respectfully and can't tell the difference between misandry and feminism."

"Wow." Dr. Lopez breathed out, completely awed by the blonde sitting in front of her and stared up into dazzling blue eyes adoringly, "You should run for president."

Brittany just giggled, completely smitten by the comment because that was the last thing she wanted to be right now but somehow Dr. Lopez made it sound like the perfect plan, "I should, huh?"

Quinn and Kurt just stared at each other then back at the two in front of them who clearly forgot they weren't the only ones in the room and smiled. What they didn't know was that in the next few years, those two will be known throughout the country as President and First Lady Pierce-Lopez. Quinn still gets a little prideful when they all get together and think back on it, if it wasn't for socking Britt in the face who knows when those two would've met!


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First date from the President Pierce-Lopez 'verse? Like, the "official" first date? Or when one of them asked the other out?

After their first encounter, Brittany knew right away that she felt something for Dr. Lopez. She was gorgeous and sweet and even a little snarky, all of which Brittany adored in a woman. But she fell short after getting her nose realigned by never getting the brunette's number, then again it was probably for the best since Dr. Lopez was just doing her job. She probably stares at everyone like they're the prettiest person in the world and she probably handles all her patients with the gentlest of touches and she probably flashes everyone beautiful smiles, Brittany wasn't anyone special.

Quinn thought otherwise, "That woman definitely has the hots for you, Britt! Anyone with eyes could see that."

"You were drunk, how would you remember?" Brittany chuckled, hoping the subject would soon change. It had already been weeks since the incident yet she and Kurt still wouldn't let it go!

"No I agree with her, Dr. Lopez did look _very_ interested in you." Kurt added behind a small grin, "You should've asked her out."

Quinn was right behind him, "You should've! You're always complaining about how you're cooped up in the office all the time-"

"I don't complain, I like my job. _You're_ the one that's always complaining.."

As Quinn frowned and rethought her last statement, Kurt cut in, "It could be fun, Britt. When's the last time you even went on a date?"

"Guys, no. All she did was fix my nose," Brittany protested, "She treated me like any other patient."

"I doubt that staring longingly into your eyes counts as treating you like _any other patient_." Kurt smirked, "I'm sure that would be a lawsuit."

"I could _accidentally_ punch you again? If she treats you then you'll know it's fate." Quinn suggested causing Brittany to huff and roll her eyes at her two best friends.

"You are not punching anyone, Quinn." Kurt said adamantly.

Brittany was already a little peeved thanks to all the studying she had been doing but Quinn and Kurt were really starting to stress her out with all this talk about the brunette, "As much as I would love to go into further detail about this crazy idea you two have, I actually have a really important exam I need to be studying for so.."

"Alright, fine." Kurt sighed as he and Quinn gathered their belongings, "But I really think you should give it a try."

"Uh huh, I'll keep that in mind." She smiled half heartedly as she waved them goodbye.

Brittany didn't though.

Santana was a doctor, a very young looking doctor but a doctor nonetheless and doctors never have time for anything so what makes them think she'd have time for Brittany after spending twenty minutes with her? It's not like Brittany has loads of time either with studying and work and more studying. So Brittany dropped the idea of Dr. Lopez and went on about her business.

But maybe fate did end up laying a hand because the very next day, a familiar brunette entered one of the few twenty-four hour cafés that Brittany just so happened to love. It was late, really late, and Brittany was still buried up to her ears in texts books and empty coffee cups, eyes sore and shoulders a little stiff from all the reading, when Dr. Lopez tapped her on the shoulder.

At first she thought she might've been hallucinating, but then Brittany was being handed a fresh cup of coffee, the aroma and the sight of Santana's smile waking her body up.

"You look like you could use another." Santana said, nodding to Brittany's workspace.

"Thanks," Brittany blushed at the mess she was sitting in front of but was too busy sipping on her coffee to organize.

Santana just smiled again, "I'm glad you're all healed. You're even more attractive without all that blood running down your chin."

Brittany again considered she was probably hallucinating because there was no possible way Santana was standing there after buying her a coffee _and_ complimenting her. She was a little surprised by how forward she was being, but decided to just go with it because it's not every night she runs into her beautiful doctor.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Brittany asked after realizing Santana's just been standing in front of her this whole time, "Here, I'll clear all this stuff out of your way."

As Brittany closed a couple of her books and organized some of the study guide s she made for herself, Santana took the seat in front of her, eyes scanning titles of the books the blonde had been reading, "So what keeps you out this late, it's almost three in the morning?"

"God, is it? I always lose track of time when I'm reading about employment discrimination." Brittany pouted, checking her phone for the time before looking back up at Santana, "I have my bar exam in a couple weeks."

"Oh, so you're a lawyer?" Santana asked, intrigued, "What kind?"

"Almost, I still have to pass." Brittany sighed; she couldn't wait to be done with these endless nights of studying, "I want to be a civil rights attorney." She wanted to help people and protect them from bullies no matter how big or how small, it's one of the reasons she and Quinn got along so well.

"Ah, I should've known." Santana smirked, recalling the day she first met Brittany and how passionate she was about equality and bullying, "You'd do a great job."

Happiness swelled in Brittany at Santana's compliment; with her family background, it was definitely a long time coming so it felt good to hear someone, someone that she barely knows, believe that she could make a difference, "Thanks. But what about you? You're out late. Can't sleep?"

"Sleep? What's that?" Santana teased, the shift between smirking and smiling with her dimples all on display causing Brittany's stomach to flip. Her fingers picked at the cardboard sleeve around her coffee as she replied, "I just got off of work. You'd think I would head straight to bed after working sixteen hours straight, but I'm kind of nocturnal now which is probably for the best. I'm only a first year."

"That explains why you're the only one besides the barista keeping me company." Brittany chuckled before leaning in and lowering her voice, "Between you and me, you're much prettier."

Santana just sputtered a laugh, her cheeks bunched cutely and her nose scrunched. Brittany wished she could be the cause of that kind of smile more often and made a promise to herself right there that she'd do anything she can to see it again. From then on, Santana often caught Brittany studying late into the night at the café after she had gotten off. They'd have a cup of coffee together and talk about their day, Brittany eager to tell her all the stories she'd read at the office and Santana just as excited to tell her all the crazy emergencies she had to tend to. Santana's visits were Brittany's favorite part of studying and she always looked forward to seeing her favorite doctor and getting to know a little bit more about her.

Santana liked getting to know a little bit more about Brittany too. Brittany told her about her love of history and what made her want to pursue a career in law and how she came from a family of politicians who weren't any good and probably should've just stuck to what they _were_ good at which was law. Although her ancestors were great lawyers with genial personalities, there was still a lot Brittany felt like she had to make up for in order to redeem her family name. Brittany had waited for everything to click in Santana's mind after the talk of ancestors and politicians, but nothing. She wanted to be up front with the girl and in most cases, after someone found out about Brittany's family history, they'd usually bolt, but not Santana.

Though Santana couldn't think of anything remotely bad related to the name _Pierce_ , she sympathized with the blonde about coming from a family with a certain specialty and following their footsteps; she did the same thing. She came from a family of doctors and since she could read, she had always had a fascination with the medical field and even at her young age knew what she wanted to do with her life. After graduating high school early at the age of seventeen, she went straight to college and medical school and then right into a residency position at the same hospital her father started.

Brittany was blown away by Santana's ambition and Santana was just as impressed with Brittany's.

By the third time, they had already exchanged numbers but with their busy schedules there wasn't much time for texting or phone calls. Although, when Santana could sneak in a quick text to her it made Brittany's whole day complete.

Kurt and Quinn would often tease Brittany about using the excuse of studying late just to get the chance to see Santana, but Brittany paid them no mind until they brought up asking Santana out on a date again.

"Britt, it's time." Kurt said with finality.

"What do you mean?" Brittany frowned, "We've been on like five dates already."

"Accidentally running into someone on purpose while out studying does not count as a date."

"What? Since when? Who said?"

"Uh, since ever." Quinn piped it, "This is how long it's been for you, you've forgotten the rules."

"No, you're just making them up."

"Brittany, come on, ask her out." Kurt suggested, "She likes you and everyone in the whole world knows you like her-"

"They do not."

"Take her on a date, a _real_ one."

Brittany didn't answer, just stored the thought in the same place she stored it last time because unless they decide to go on a date at three or four in the morning, it's not gonna happen. She had to admit that she wanted to though. She had thought about candle lit dinners with Santana and eating spaghetti and catching a movie afterwards and getting to hold her hand in the theatre and maybe even getting a goodnight kiss after everything. Just thinking about the possibilities made Brittany's heart flutter, but she had to think realistically about this so again she emerged herself in her studies.

She didn't see Santana that night, the doctor's schedule was all over the place so she could never tell when she might see her, but she _did_ get her first phone call from the brunette.

" _Hi, sorry, I hope you weren't sleeping."_

"No, just doing one last run through of my flashcards." Brittany smiled at the worry in Santana's tone, "What's up?"

" _Uhm, nothing really. I'm just in between patients- wait! Not like that! I meant I'm not seeing anyone right now. Patients! I'm not seeing any patients right now. Not that I would call you while I was seeing someone, a patient or a regular person, because I'm not like that."_

Brittany began to smile at Santana's uncharacteristic rambling, "Wow, can I guess how many coffees you've had or was that because of sleep deprivation?"

" _Sorry, I don't normally do this._ "

"What? Call people?" Brittany giggled, "I couldn't-"

" _Do you maybe want to go out with me?"_

"Wait, what?" Brittany froze.

" _I have the day off on Sunday and I know you have your exam the next day so I understand if you don't want to, but I've wanted to ask for awhile now but having a day off is so rare and I hate doing this over the phone but I couldn't leave the hospital tonight to ask you personally_. _Now all my coworkers are staring at me ramble like an idiot and if they don't scram in the next-_ "

Her words grew muffled but the moment gave Brittany enough time to register what was happening, Santana was asking her on a date, a real one that takes planning and not something that happens accidentally. She didn't think the moment would ever come!

"Damn _, eavesdroppers I swear! As if this hospital doesn't have enough drama already._ " Santana grumbled, her voice clearer once again, " _Sorry, no one understands what a private conversation is anymore-_ "

"Yes!" Brittany blurted excitedly.

"Did you say yes?"

"Yeah, why not!" Brittany shrugged although Santana wasn't there to see her, "I've wanted to ask you out too but I never knew when it would be a good time since you're always so busy. Anyway, yes! I'd love to go on a date with you!"

"Great! I know the perfect place."

Brittany couldn't contain her excitement but when Kurt and Quinn got on her case about Santana again, she considered withholding the fact that she was indeed going on a real date with Santana, but ended up caving because honesty is always the best policy. They were just as excited and wished her luck when Sunday finally came.

Out of her scrubs and lab coat and instead sporting a tight fitting pair of black jeans and a white blouse, Santana looked effortlessly beautiful. To Brittany, she always looked effortlessly beautiful.

"Wow, you look.." Brittany trailed off with the small shake of her head as she stared adoringly at Santana, "You look great."

"Oh stop," Santana blushed, "You look great too."

Santana had kept where she was taking them a secret so Brittany was all too ready to get this date on a roll. The doctor had full control of the date and Brittany was excited to see what she had in store for them.

On the way there, _there_ still being a mystery, Santana and Brittany fell into conversation easily. At the time they hadn't realized it was their first time hanging out outside of the café Santana often found Brittany studying at, but that didn't seem to matter; being together felt as natural as anything.

"Okay, we're here." Santana said after parking a couple blocks away from their destination. Brittany checked out her surroundings but nothing looked familiar and she loved that. The blonde eagerly hopped out of Santana's car and quickly found her side as the doctor led the way. Within a block's distance away, and more decorative advertisings for the place they were headed, which Brittany hadn't noticed because of the way Santana's hand kept brushing past hers, Santana suddenly felt the need to explain, "So I thought about taking you to do the typical dinner and a movie thing, which I wouldn't mind doing with you if this first date is a success-" Brittany smiled at the girl's nerves resurfacing and nodded; she wouldn't mind a second date too, "But I wanted to do something special because I don't have many days off. I wanted to do something that you would remember me by.."

As they turned the corner, Brittany's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "You took me to a museum?"

Santana gulped, not sure how to interpret Brittany's question, "Yeah, I know you like history so what better place to get your history on that at the National Museum of American History?"

"Wow."

"That's okay right?" Santana asked shyly, "I mean, it's not lame that I'm taking you here is it?"

"No, of course not!" Brittany gasped, turning on the girl and spontaneously reaching for her hand, "I love museums, Santana, this is the best surprise ever!"

"Yeah?" Santana asked with a hopeful smile.

"Heck yeah!" Brittany beamed and continued on towards the entrance, her hand never letting Santana's go.

Brittany felt like she had died and go to heaven, the museum had everything! She marveled over all the displays and listed off fact after fact which Santana listened intently to because Brittany was so sexy when she was all wrapped up in her love of history. There was no way they could cover the whole museum in one visit, so Santana swiped a map with a list of all the exhibits and they checked out their top five.

"Hey Santana, look at this!" Brittany would say and tug a little on Santana's hand until the brunette was pressed against her side. She'd forget how to talk for a second but then her brain would reboot and shed remember what she had called her over for. They were standing in front of mannequins wearing vintage lab coats with old medical tools displayed beside them.

"Wow." Santana would breathe out, awed by their worlds colliding. Brittany often preached about history being involved in everything so there's always something new to learn and that's why she loved it so much, but seeing Santana's reaction after pointing out something that had such meaning to her family really changed things.

That went on for the next couple exhibits; one picking out something really cool and showing it off to the other or Santana trying to quiz Brittany on her endless knowledge about everything, seeing if she could stump her but finding that she couldn't, until they arrived at the _American Presidency_ exhibit where each President of the United States' portrait was on display. It was huge and there was no way of avoiding it, just like Brittany's past.

"Let's go over there!" Santana urged towards the wall, but Brittany was hesitant. Even from afar, she could spot his picturing hanging in the fourteenth spot.

"Woah, look! They've got a whole section dedicated to First Ladies." Brittany said, trying to distract Santana.

"Oh yeah? Let's see, you know I do love me some ladies.." Santana teased, showing off a goofy smile as Brittany led the way to the display. She was glad Santana could be so easily swayed, but they began to run of things to look at and checking out the Presidential wall soon became unavoidable and Brittany found herself standing in front of the portraits.

"All these Presidents and not one of them a woman," Santana whispered as she stared up at the wall, "Ain't that something?"

Brittany just swallowed dryly, "Yeah, crazy."

Though Brittany was trying to keep her cool, Santana saw right through her, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Brittany shrugged, trying to play it off but Santana just smirked and lifted her perfectly sculpted brow. One look into those gorgeous brown eyes and Brittany caved, "You remember how I told you my ancestors were into politics?" Santana's brows furrowed but she nodded. "Well, that's my grandfather."

"Obama?"

"What?" Brittany shrieked and looked to where she jutted her thumb, finding that she did in fact accidentally point to him, "No, not him.. _him_ , Franklin Pierce, otherwise known as one of the worst Presidents in American history."

"Hold up, are you trying to say you are related to a President of the United States?" Santana asked lowly.

Brittany cringed at her tone and looked around nervously before nodding, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! It's just, he was a horrible President and my family is still trying to make up for his reputation. I mean, he was from the North but he was pro slavery like how is that even possible?!" Brittany grew frustrated at his decisions but the look on Santana's face made her stop, "I didn't tell you because it was nice meeting someone who didn't know that about me right away. I'm sorry I lied, sort of, but I really like you, I didn't want my family's history scaring you off. I didn't want you thinking that I agree with his thoughts and beliefs too."

"Brittany.." Santana sighed, reaching for Brittany's hands to bring her closer, "I would never judge you by someone else's mistakes." That caused Brittany to look up, her lips involuntarily pouted, but Santana just continued to smile, "I'm not a big history buff like you are so I don't know much about what he did or what he believed in other than what you've just said, but knowing you after as little time as I have, I can tell you and him are complete opposites. Hell, you want to be a civil rights attorney! That alone sets you apart from him because you want to defend the minority and help get their voices heard. You're making a huge difference, you're building your _own_ reputation and I can tell you right now that no one is ever going to associate you with him. You've got ambitious and a cause, that's all you need." Brittany's pout was easily replaced with a smile, the amount of belief Santana had in her filling her with pride, "I really like you too, Brittany, you don't have to worry about him _scaring_ me off."

"Okay," Brittany said shyly behind her smile, "I was just checking..but now _that's_ out of the way. Do you wanna grab lunch at the _Stars and Stripes Café_?"

"Yeah, let's go." Santana chuckled and reached for Brittany's hand so they could walk to the nearest elevator.

The rest of their date went exceptionally well, Brittany even mustered up the courage to kiss Santana's cheek when the brunette dropped her off back at her apartment. Maybe it was because they had just spent the day surrounded by American history, but that one little kiss on the cheek had Brittany seeing fireworks like it was the Fourth of July; who knows what she'd see if she'd ever feel Santana's lips pressed against hers!

The morning after, Brittany awoke to a text from Santana greeting her with a _good morning_ and wishing her a ton of luck on her bar exam which she made sure Brittany really didn't need because she had no doubt in her mind that Brittany would do anything but pass.

Santana ended up being right and Brittany passed on her first try, granting her access to finally fulfill her dream of becoming a civil rights attorney. From then on, she'd change the world one case at a time and make a name for herself. Santana would be right alongside Brittany, supporting her all the way to the top.


	7. Baby Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Where they bring that beautiful baby girl home.

Santana strained as another contraction hit her. The White House Medical unit staff swarmed her and Brittany as soon as there was word Santana had gone into labor. Thanks to the secret service, staff were already waiting outside the door with a wheelchair.

"I'm so sorry, Britt." Santana winced, one hand griping her belly while the other latched onto Brittany's. A staff member pushed the wheelchair quickly but Brittany's long strides made it easy to keep up.

"What for, honey?" Brittany frowned, eyes flickering from making sure she didn't walk into any of the servicemen or medical staff walking ahead of them and looking down at Santana who was already breaking a sweat.

"I interrupted your speech," She groaned sadly, "You worked so hard on it."

"Oh Santana," Brittany sighed, not holding back the chance to send her girl a loving smile, "Don't you worry about that, you're bringing our baby girl into the world. I don't care about a speech right now. I only care about my girls."

"Would you like to wait here, Madam President?" A guard asked as they approached the room where the White House physician waited.

"You know my answer to that." Brittany replied and tightened her hold on Santana's hand as she looked back down at her, "I'm gonna stay with you the whole time, baby. Okay?"

Santana just nodded and tried to smile before they were ushered into the room.

"Oh look, a nice comfy bed just for you." Brittany said as she helped Santana onto the bed, "You don't even have to share it with me, it's all yours."

"I like sharing with you though." Santana breathed out raggedly, a smirk finding its way on her lips after another contraction.

Brittany only chuckled and leaned in to kiss her sweaty brow before tucking long dark hair behind her ears. When the doctor stepped forward, Brittany took a step away so that she wouldn't be in the way, but she kept her promise and made sure Santana knew she was never more than a foot away. She would be right beside her the whole way, ready to give her soft kisses or words of encouragement if needed, Brittany would give her anything Santana needed if it helped ease some of the pain that came with giving birth.

After a few hours of spread out contractions and labor pains, Santana still had a little ways to go before she could start pushing. Santana was a sweaty mess, shoulders stiff and face scrunched up in discomfort. Brittany sat in a chair at her bedside, keeping Santana's hand snug in hers as she ran her fingers up and down the length of her forearm hoping to get her to relax a little.

"I'm so tired, Britt-Britt." Santana mumbled sleepily.

"I know you are, sweetheart. You're doing so great though." Brittany mumbled before pressing a kiss to Santana's hand. A quick glance at her watch and she knew it was way past their bed times. She felt a little bad that there wasn't anything she could do to sped up the process so Santana could finally rest, but tried her best to make her feel comfortable. "Here, this might make you feel a little better.." Untangling her hand from Santana's for a moment, Brittany reached for a damp washcloth and moved to dab at Santana's warm skin.

"Yeah, that's nice." Santana hummed, closing her eyes and letting Brittany cool her skin.

"Feels good, huh?" Brittany asked, her voice low and soothing. Santana just smiled as Brittany took the washcloth to Santana's forehead, cheeks, and neck.

"Come on, baby girl, I know you want to come out of there and meet your moms." Santana sighed a little later after Brittany had taken a seat again. She stroked her free hand over her belly, "We're so excited to see you."

"Maybe she's shy?" Brittany commented, raising her free hand to rub Santana's belly too.

"If so, she gets it from you." Santana winked causing Brittany to giggle.

"Oh really? Says the woman who was a stuttering, rambling mess when she asked me out on a date.."

"Hey, that doesn't count. Everyone's nervous when they ask someone out for the first time.."

Brittany only smiled dreamily at her wife and leaned up to kiss her lips softly a couple times, "So, so brave."

Two hours later, Santana was given the go to start pushing and Brittany was there to hold her the whole way. The room was cleared with the exception of the Doctor and one OB Tech who worked diligently to make the delivery a smooth one.

"She's crowning."

Santana screamed and sunk her nails into the back of Brittany's hand but the blonde didn't care one bit. She sat at the edge of Santana's bed, one arm around her back and the other in Santana's as she kissed her temple and offered anything she could to comfort her wife.

"You're doing amazing, baby, so amazing! She's almost here. Our baby girl is almost here, you can do this. You're so strong, Santana. I love you so much."

Then in a matter of minutes, their family of two became a family of three.

High pitched cries bounced around the room as Santana's body finally fell limp against Brittany's shoulder. The President froze at the sound of those cries, those beautiful, beautiful cries because they were the first sounds of their baby girl, of their daughter.

"You have yourself a strong and healthy baby girl, Madam President." The doctor smiled as the OB Tech cleaned the baby up and swaddled her in a familiar light purple blanket covered in little pictures of ducks. At the sight of it, Brittany turned to Santana who laid against her with this adoring smile on her face.

"Is that my.." Brittany began, eyes welling up with tears.

"Yeah, it's yours." Santana said softly, "You don't mind, do you? I asked them to use it."

Big joyful tears rolled down Brittany's freckled cheeks at the fact that their baby girl was swaddled in the same blanket Brittany had kept with her since she was a little girl, one that offered comfort in her time of need always, one she'd hold on tight to fight off monsters that lived in the dark when she was younger, one she wore as a cape on restless Sunday mornings, one she considered such a prized possession. She had been so nervous to tell Santana its meaning when the brunette stumbled upon it when they moved in together so many years ago, but like all of the things Brittany felt a little shy about, Santana embraced it with opened arms.

"Of course not." Brittany beamed and leaned back to kiss Santana's cheeks, "Thank you."

"What for, honey?" Santana mimicked Brittany's question from earlier, leaning her head on the President's shoulder.

"Ready to see your mommies?" The doctor asked softly, cradling the baby close as she walked around the bed towards Brittany. Carefully, their daughter as lowered into Brittany's arms.

"Hey sweetie. Wow, look at you." Brittany breathed out at the feel of her weight in her arms but she didn't want to hog their new little girl and tried lowering her into Santana's.

"Can you hold her for me, B? I'm still so tired." Santana mumbled but shifted her head to get a better view as she rested her hand on Brittany's arm, "Look at her, she is beautiful. Hi baby girl, I'm so happy you're finally here."

"She is so cute, Santana. You had this cute little, tiny baby inside of you all this time." Brittany sighed, eyes never straying from tanned, chubby cheeks and pouty lips. A tuft of curly brown hair peeked out from under her white beanie that Santana couldn't wait to touch, the softness alone easing her tired bones. Brittany was amazed that such a beautiful little girl could be hers and that she were married to such a beautiful woman too, she almost felt greedy for being able to call them hers.

When a tiny mouth opened wide and out came a shrill cry followed by an adorably scrunched up face, Brittany melted. Who knew crying could look so cute! Who know someone could fall even more in love!

"There, there Sugar baby." Brittany hummed, rocking her a little as she kissed her brow, "Mama's here, mama's always gonna here. I got you, baby girl."

Santana's lip quivered at watching Brittany comfort their daughter so easily, rocking her to just whimpers and little whines, and reached up to run her fingertips along the Sugar's cheek, "She looks so comfortable in your arms, Britt. I think it might be her new favorite place to be."

Brittany just smiled dreamily down at their daughter as she laid back next to Santana and cradled Sugar between them before tilting her head to kiss Santana for the millionth time today, "And that, she definitely gets from you."


	8. Dog House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brittany makes santana mad so she makes her sleep in her office or couch.

Santana Pierce-Lopez marched down the hall towards the Oval Office with fire in her eyes and smoke pouring from her ears. To say she was angry was an understatement, the First Lady as absolutely furious and she was on her way to let her wife know.

President Pierce-Lopez was reading through a few drafts of a speech she was going to be giving that coming weekend when one of the many servicemen in charge of protecting her approached.

"Madam President?"

"Yes, Williams?" Brittany replied with her eyes still scanning the line she was reading, afraid to lose her place.

"We have a-"

"Williams?" Brittany cut in swiftly, glancing up at him as she pushed her black framed glasses up the bridge of her nose and smiled, "What have I said about using that particular word phrase?"

"My apologies, Madam President, old habits die hard." He nodded stiffly and looked towards the door and back at her, "The First Lady, she doesn't sound too-"

Before he could warn Brittany, Santana was shrugging off secret service agents and bee-lining right for the President. Her eyes were narrowed and her jaw clenched as she stomped over with one hand cradling her round belly and the other on her hip; a stance Brittany knew well as the I'm pissed pose.

Brittany gulped and stuck on a sickeningly sweet smile as she watched Santana approach, "Hey sweethe-"

"Everyone. Out. Right. Now." Santana snapped, staring daggers at everyone in the room. A few of Brittany's advisers quickly scampered out of the room, making sure to keep a good distance away from the First Lady as they left, but a lot of the servicemen stayed. Santana didn't like that at all and snapped again, "That means you too!"

They shifted nervously and looked to Brittany for direction. When the blonde merely nodded towards the door, everyone hurried out of the room leaving just Santana and Brittany.

With Santana's pregnancy, Brittany was well-aware of Santana's mood swings, but it was rare that she ever turned her angry streak on Brittany. Most of the time, Brittany was the one resolving conflicts, coming to whomever's rescue when Santana's sensitive buttons were pushed, but this? This was unfamiliar.

"We need to talk." Santana huffed, crossing her arms over her belly, "I'm mad at you."

Brittany was a thousand percent sure she wasn't trying to be adorable, but she couldn't help to think just that. All those soft curves and pudgy cheeks and that round tummy, who wouldn't think Santana was adorable? But Brittany knew better than to smile when Santana was clearly upset, so she laced her fingers together over top her papers and nodded, "Okay. What did I do to make you mad?"

She was trying hard to be as passive as possible, not wanting to upset Santana any further but it seemed that her calming tone only made it worse. Santana rolled her eyes and huffed, "What do you mean? You know exactly what I'm talking about, you cancelled two of my meet and greets!"

"Oh..that."

"Yes, that!" Santana frowned and shook her head, "When were you going to tell me or did you just think I wouldn't notice? I mean, seriously, you know how invested I am with that foundation. Why would you just cancel like that without saying something? You didn't even ask me first!"

Brittany just let out a heavy sigh and dug her fingertips at her temple, "I'm sorry, Santana. It must've slipped my mind. I just, I saw what you had lined up and I thought it was a mistake to have so many things to do in one day. You're supposed to be taking it easy and having that much piled on your plate is way too much for someone who is-"

"Pregnant?!" Santana snapped again causing Brittany to cringe at her tone, "Because that's what I am, Brittany, I'm pregnant. I'm not disabled. I don't have a disease. I'm pregnant, that's all, just because I am doesn't mean I have to put my whole life on hold. I can still do things."

"I know you can, sweetheart, that's not what I'm saying." Brittany tried again, this time standing up and walking around the desk to get a little closer to Santana. She hated seeing her wife so heated and hated even more that she was the cause of it, but when Brittany reached out for her, Santana shifted away.

"Don't."

"Okay." Brittany sighed and crossed her arms too, "I can understand why you're upset about me forgetting to tell you about cancelling, but don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

"Too far? Brittany, you are the President of the United States, you wouldn't forget to tell your secretary which meetings you'll attend. You wouldn't forget to tell your VP to accompany you to a luncheon. You wouldn't forget to put on your American flag pin. But you forget to tell me about cancelling my meet and greet? You didn't even have to tell me personally if you didn't want to, you could've just told your assistant to do it or whatever but you didn't even do that! I had to find out on my own. And another thing, this is my body and I think I'd know what I'm capable of handling. You can't just decide for-"

"One of those meet and greets was in a different state, Santana. You're 37 weeks pregnant, you are not flying anywhere." Brittany cut her off, "If you're capable of handling yourself and you know everything, why would you agree to be someplace you know you can't go to because you aren't supposed to be flying? You're a doctor, you should know you can't do things like that? You should be aware of the kind of danger you would be putting our child in-"

"Oh, okay." Santana nodded sounding hurt but trying to mask it with indifference, "Okay, so now I'm an unfit mother. Awesome."

"Now you know that is not what I said." Brittany said sternly, "Don't put words in my mouth."

"But that's what you mean, right?" Santana asked, as tears welled in her eyes. Brittany saw and instantly wanted to comfort her, but she knew Santana wouldn't let her get too close. Her hormones were doing their worst and it didn't help that Brittany was adding to her stress. "Because if you believed I could do this, if I was still the woman you married, capable of holding her own, capable of carrying our baby, you wouldn't go behind my back. You wouldn't doubt me. If you would've just let me handle things, you would've seen that I would've rescheduled that meet and greet in Georgia because I know the dangers of flying when I'm this close but you didn't give me the chance. You just did whatever you wanted."

"Santana.." Brittany tried reaching out for her again because she felt so guilty but this time Santana brushed her off and stood up.

"I love you so much, but you've made me so mad." Santana told her firmly, "I think it would be best if you slept somewhere else tonight. As you know, stress and pregnant ladies don't mix well and right now you're really stressing me out."

"Sweetheart-"

"Brittany, please." Santana shook her head and left the room.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Brittany paged for everyone to come back in and return to their work then asked her assistant to fetch her a blanket and pillow for the uncomfortable night's sleep that awaited her later on.

For the rest of the day, Brittany kept to her work not trying to let Santana's words affect her too much. She did feel bad about going behind her wife's back and not giving her a chance to work things out on her own, but honestly she didn't mean any harm by doing so. She was just taking care of her like always and she didn't think that a small slip up like forgetting to talk about a cancellation would cause so much repercussion. She didn't mean to make Santana feel like she didn't care and she definitely didn't mean to make her feel like she was an unfit mother.

Those words, unfit mother, they bugged Brittany all day and even more so at night when the White House was quiet and the Oval Office was dark and a little chilly.

Brittany got as comfortable as she could on the small leather sofa with her fleece blanket wrapped around her body and the pillow tucked under her head, but everything felt so off. The blanket was too small and didn't cover up Brittany's feet leaving them victims to the cold air. The pillow was too hard and kept her neck tilted in such an uncomfortable position that kept her tossing and turning on the cold, slippery leather. Santana was definitely making her pay for making her so angry.

She didn't know when, but at some point Brittany finally fell asleep only to be awoken by soft touches to the tip of her nose. She tried burying her face against the fleece of the blanket to escape the tickle, but then she heard her name being called by a voice that she dearly missed hearing.

"Britt? Are you awake?" Santana asked quietly, running her finger down Brittany's nose again.

Brittany just inhaled deeply and blinked her eyes tiredly to see Santana crouched before her looking equally exhausted.

"Hi." Santana said shyly, moving her hands to rest at the edge of the couch cushion.

"Hey honey." Brittany replied, adjusting her head to see Santana a little better. They stared at each other silently for awhile, both unsure of how to begin the conversation they needed to have.

"I'm..I'm sorry about blowing up on you earlier." Santana finally mumbled, fingers picking at the fleece blanket, "I know you were just looking out for me. I don't know why I reacted like that. It wasn't nice."

"No, I'm sorry." Brittany told her, "You're right, I should've trusted you knew what you were doing or I should've at least talked to you about it first. I shouldn't have gone behind your back like that."

"Yeah, talking about it first would've been a lot easier than all this." Santana sighed.

"You know I don't think you're an unfit mother, right?" Brittany asked because the words wouldn't leave her mind, "You know I think you're going to be the greatest mom ever? You know that, don't you?"

"Of course, B, you never let me forget."

"Okay, good. I was a little worried there for a minute."

"I'm sorry I accused you of thinking that," Santana frowned, "Being hormonal sucks."

Brittany just chuckled and reached out for Santana's hand, glad that she didn't pull away this time, "I still love you though."

"I still love you too." Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss Brittany softly, "And I forgive you."

"Me too." Brittany smiled, leaning in for another kiss, "So..can I sleep in our bed again?"

"Please?" Santana pouted playfully, already tugging a little on Brittany's hand to get her to sit up, "It feels so big without you there and baby's kicking up a storm. I don't think she likes it when we fight."

With one arm wrapped around Santana's shoulders and her free hand resting on Santana's belly, Brittany kissed Santana's warm cheek, "I don't think I like it when we fight either."

"Yeah, let's not fight ever again." Santana sighed, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder as they walked to their bedroom.

"It's good to have a disagreement here and there though, we won't always agree." She replied, fingers fanning over Santana's tummy, "But if baby girl doesn't like it, we can work on it."


End file.
